Parodia de bakugan 2
by AkiranoSabaku
Summary: malisimo el titulo! por un sorteo en hawai los bkugan se despiden nuevamente de los peleadores ¿que nuevas locuras haran?¿obligaran a vestirse de mujer a Shun otra vez?¿seguiran las cachetadas de Runo hacia Dan? todo en esta segunda parte d emi parodia!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Nunca se que decir en esta parte asi que empiezo XD**

NADIE POV

Era una tarde de lluvia y los peleadores estaban en casa de Marucho…

Dan: ¿cuando no?

Yo:¿me podrías dejar terminar?

Dan: dale seguí

Los bakugan se fueron otra vez no solo porque la hermanita de tigrera estaba enferma sino porque Drago y Skyress entraron a un sorteo por una playstation 3 y parece ser que no se dieron cuenta que el sorteo quedaba en Hawai.

Julie: chicos adivinen que ahí de comer!

Shun: no toquen la comida, no se muevan ¿esta echa por vos?

Julie: si!

Shun: no la coman! Esta envenenada!

Dan: que me importa yo me la como igual

Julie: como les decía antes de que shun me interrumpiera como hace siempre, hoy hay arroz…¿con que lo quieren? Con manteca, con pollo o con… diana

Marucho: ¿diana?

Julie: si diana arroz! Hoy hice arroz lo hice para vos yo soy diana arroz!

Alice: oh my god! ¿a que viene eso?

Runo: siempre que empezamos los fic estas cantando!

Julie: XD

Runo: me toca hablar a mi! Y se hace llamar la profesional en el atributo subterra…bueno quería comentarles que Alice no es la única en tener una adición por la tecnología

Alice: esoo! Vivaa!

Marucho: no vamos a tener otra loca mas!

Runo: ejem como decía… no puedo soportarlo…nunca podré pararlo…soy adicta al Chat y a las redes sociales!

Todos: ese es peor que alice!

Runo: por eso me compre una notebook! Miren es preciosa, preciosoo siiiii precioso

Alice: oh dios mió! Compraste al padre de joe!

Runo: uh es verdad no me di cuenta!

Shun: sigo sin entender eso -.-

Runo: bueno prepárense porque por que no me la despego mas de enzima! A Dan pásame las fotos de tus vacaciones por tu _pen drive _asi las subo a todas las redes sociales en las que me registre

Dan: ahora lo traigo

Shun: ¿vas a subir la foto que esta tomando sol y parece una marmota media muerta?

Runo: si esa

Shun y Marucho: ge-ni-al

Alice: y pásamela después por el celu!

Runo: wuajajaj

Julie: en el juego de detectives y en la realidad es malvada

Runo: wuaajajaja

Julie: ¿vas a dar de comer a tu pez?

Runo: wuajajajaj

Marucho: ¿te tirarías de un séptimo piso?

Runo: wuajajajaj

Julie: se tildo

Marcuho: ¿Cuál de las dos?

Alice: la computadora y ella

Dan: aca esta runo

Runo: wuaajajaja

Alice: y sigue!

Runo: ya estoy…se carga todo…aca están..y ¿Qué es esto? Diario de Dan a bordo del Litanic

Dan. Oh eso si… fue cuando conocí a mi gran amor…nunca la olvidare

Runo: ¡¿QUE?

_Plack!_

Marcuho: esa cachetada definitivamente fue peor que la anterior

Shun: uh mira le quedo la mano marcada jajaja

Julie: coloradito! Jajaja

**Continuara…**

**El primer capitulo no esta tan bueno pero el siguiente si! Jaja ¿Qué será lo que escribió Dan?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aca sigo con mi parodia…seguramente ustedes se preguntan ¿Cuándo se termina esto?¿cuando? la verdad amigos es que no se…**

NADIE POV

Dan: este diario relata todo lo que me paso en un crucero el año pasado…

Marucho:¿el año pasado? Como no nos enteramos

Dan: se llamaba Litanic el barco era como un estilo campamento para niños solo que en vez de un campamento un crucero

Shun: me llamarían lord shun otra vez allí

Julie: no te hagas ilusiones

Dan: ábranlo y léanlo ustedes mismos…

_3 de diciembre_

_Hoy me despedi de mis padres y suvi a bordo del Litanic, todo tenia mucho lujo pero yo estaba en tercera clase, no fue un dia muy interesante deje mis cosas en la abitacion y sali en busca de aventuras_

_No abia nada interesante lo unico que abia eran peloteros cartilos inflables y otras tonterias…bueno admito que no pude resistirme a subirme…esque el pelotero tenia kilómetros de pelotitas y como dos metros de profundidad, el castillo inflable era como estar en el paraíso…_

_Volvi a mi cuarto y ahora estoy escribiendo esto adios asta mañana!_

_4 de diciembre_

_Hoy mi vida cambio para siempre, no solo me desperte de marabilla si no que cuando fui a jugar al pelotero y a bromear con los payasos y a aser arte con fideos, eso no se comparaba con nada cuando la vi, era perfecta ,pero estaba en primera clase y yo solo era un muchacho de tercera clase._

_Supe sin importar nuestras diferencias que era el amor de mi vida, esa amburguesa doble estaba echa para mi._

_Mi corazon y mi estomago eran asta mas feliz que yo. _

_Me canse de escribir me voy a dormir bye!_

_5 de diciembre_

_Hoy apenas me desperte me cruze con la amburguesa que me iso feliz._

_-hola-le dije timidamente-¿Cómo te llamas?yo me llamo Dan_

_-vaya que lindo nombre-le dije-Jessica perfecto nombre para una amburguesa_

_Pase toda la tarde con ella, me enseño un truco para que no se me clabe la bombilla de la gaseosa en la nariz, jugamos al escondite en el pelotero, y lo mejor es que en el atardecer fuimos a la punta del barco admirando el mar frente a nosotros, la brisa sobre mi cara y su…pan con semillitas arriva._

_Mientras asiamos todo eso en el viento se escuchaba de musica de fondo la cancion favorita de Jessica la de Litanic en español_

_Cada noche sueño contigo, contigo_

_sé que aun existes, jessica._

_Siempre en la distancia podremos amarnos_

_sigues en mis sueños, amor_

_Tu y yo eterna pasión _

_siempre habrá la esperanza, amor_

_si,vez en donde tu estes_

_yo te llevo en mi esomago,mi estomago_

_te seguira_

_El hambre nos llega _

_y nunca nos deja_

_sigues siendo comida en mi ser_

_no podre olvidarte_

_dejar de amarte_

_siempre extrañare tu semillitas_

_coro _

_Tu y yo eterna pasión_

_siempre habrá la esperanz,amor_

_si,vez en donde tu estes_

_yo te llevo en mil estomago,mi estomago_

_te seguirá_

_Jessica no siento temor_

_yo se bien que en mi panza estas_

_Tu y yo eterna canción_

_yo te llevo en mi estomago,mi estomago te seguira_

_Uuuuhh..._

_Se que tengo ganas de comerla porque es una amburguesa, ups un amigo me acaba de avisar que hamburguesa va con H no sabia upsi_

_Jessica es una hamburguesa y yo un ambriento niño en un barco, pero no puedo comermela la amo! Hablando de comer ahora me como un sándwich de jamon y queso y me quedo frito chauu!_

_5 de diciembre_

_A los dos minutos de aberme levantado e ir a la cubierta, me entere de que la madre de Jessica la comprometio con un sándwich de lechuga y tomate! No solo destesto los sándwich de lechuga y tomate si no porque se comprometio con mi Jessica_

_A eso de las 4 d ela tarde tuve un enfrentamiento total con Mike, si fuera de jamon y queso lo ubiese matado en dos segundos, pero no pude no era sabroso era asqueroso a mi solo me gustan la hamburguesas con lechuga y tomate pero no los sándwich _

_Quede con un ojo morado y un pedaso de lechuga se me metio en el oido, ademas ese bobo de Mike le regalo a Jessica uno de los collares mas caros de todos, la Pechuga del Mar_

_Yo pensaba regalarle un poco de su colonia favorita salsa golf, pero me deprimi, al final del dia junte valor y se lo di me acepto como yo era y olvido por completo a Mike._

_No me puedo dormir por la sorpresa de que hamburguesa va con H_

_7 de diciembre_

_El 6 de diciembre no pude escribir por causa de la tragedia, mi vida ya no tiene sentido, estoy destrozado sentimentalmente y fisico porque me isieron aser unas flexiones que me mataron._

_Justo a la nochesita del 6 de diciembre un patito de hule de un elefante del zoologico se perdio en el océano asiendo que se encontrara con el Litanic y chocaran de modo feroz._

_El golpe fue increíble, y el barco se empeso a undir, corri asia Jessica, y los dos fuimos al otro extremo del barco que se estaba levantando ya que el otro extremo ya casi se undia_

_No puedo seguir explicando lo que paso, pero todos quedamos en el agua, flotando._

_Jessica me concedió comerle un bocado luego de eso a las dos oras murio, la hamburguesa que ame yace ahora en el fondo del océano y a mi solo me quedan estos recuerdos, recuerdos que nunca se borraran de mi mente…_

_Fin_

Todos: O_O

Runo: ¿marucho? ¿Dan? ¿están llorando?

Dan: nunca la olvidare, fue mi gran amor

Julie: mmm…Runo esta celosa!

Runo: como podría estar celosa de una hamburguesa!

Alice: ¿Por qué lloras marucho?

Marucho. Snif snif…¿no vieron todos los errores…no horrores de ortografía que tiene?

Shun: jajaj mira hamburguesa sin H, hacer sin H y con S, undio sin H, subi con V! O_O

Alice: por razón se saco un 3 en la libreta

Dan: aca no soy el único que saca malas notas en la libreta

Shun: yo porque ustedes me tiran la mochila al agua y sobornan a la señorita de matemática para sacarme un 4, vos Dan te podrís vos mismo!

Julie salto de la risa y accidentalmente le saco la colita a Shun

Shun: julie me sacaste la colita, ahora mi larga cabellera esta suelta

Julie: oh my god -.-

Shun: cuidado mundo mi cabello esta suelto! Oh yeah aquí viene este cabello con extra de shampoo y acondicionador!

Runo: ponete esa colita y déjate de joder!

_Toc toc_

Marucho: tocan la puerta ¿Quién será?

**Continuara…**

**XD en el próximo capitulo habrá un enfrentamiento ¿quienes?¿porque?¿quien ganara?¿por que hago tantas preguntas? Véanlo en el próximo capitulo…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Y el fic sigue y sigue y no se que poner aca…**

**Dan: si yo tengo algo que poner, ¿por que me odias?**

**Yo: no te hice nada en este fic**

**Dan: si lo del Litanic, me hiciste enamorarme de una amburguesa!**

**Yo: hamburguesa con H**

**Dan: eso, cierto! Y publicaron mi foto que parezco una marmota media muerta o una foca no se, y encima la subieron a Internet!**

**Yo: oh te espera mucho mas jeje…lean el fic!**

NADIE POV

Runo: ¿Billy? ¿Joe?

Dan: por que siempre son ustedes dos ¿no pueden aparecer otros y tocar el timbre? ¿Como el de la pizzería?

Billy: esta vez no venimos a jugar…

Runo: ¿a que rayos vienen?

Billy: tu…¿subiste la foto de foca de Dan? Esta genial y también la estupidez del Litanic

Dan: -.-

Runo: tuvieron 472 comentarios

Dan: y esto se pone mejor y mejor

Alice: jaja Dan esta por Internet en ridículo

Shun: venganza dulce venganza! Luego me toca a mi wuajajjaa

Runo: wuajajajaj

Shun: wuajajajaj

Marucho: en fin…¿a que vinieron chicos?

Joe: runo compro a mi padre

Julie: oh my god!

Shun: me pone nervioso no lo entiendo aun!

Joe: mi madre esta desesperada hemos buscado con mi GPS por toda la ciudad, y comprando chips de memoria para que capte su olor y venga hasta nosotros

Notebook: ¿chips de memoria? ¿de que sabor?

Joe: de moras…tu preferido papa!

Notebook: oh hijo!

Joe: padre!

Julie: esto es muy raro

Runo: no nunca me quitaras mi notebook! Es mi nueva adicción es mi vida!

Joe: luchare por el

Alice: hagamos un concurso

Shun: que gran idea, eres tan original!

Alice: no me lo dijo recién Julie

Shun: O_O puaj!

Julie: ja, ja que gracioso, no te metas conmigo

Shun: me alejo, esta bien me alejo…AAAAAAAAH! Me pellizco el brazo!

Julie: como te dije antes nunca te metas conmigo!

Hasta que se organizaron la batalla entre Runo y Joe comenzó

Alice: bienvenidos a "gánate la notebook o estas frito" estas somos Julie y yo y aremos las preguntas

Julie: el reto de hoy sera entre Joe y Runo, para joe la notebook es su padre (por que es verdad) y a Runo solo una puerta que abre al mundo de las redes sociales…

Alice: primera pregunta ¿en que libro sale esta frase "asi el león se enamoro de la oveja"?

Joe: los tres cerditos! Si estoy seguro!

Marucho: incorrecto!

Runo: mmm…crepúsculo! Es en crepúsculo!

Marucho: correcto! 1 a 0

Runo: bien viva mis pocos conocimientos!

Julie: segunda pregunta ¿de que color era el caballo blanco de San Martín?

Joe: blanco!

Marucho: correcto! 1 a 1

Runo: ¿Cómo lo supo? Hizo trampa! lo vi!lo vi!

Alice: tercer pregunta ¿Cuál es el valor de X en la siguiente ecuación 3·(1 - 2·x) - 4·(1 - x) = x - 2·(1 + x)?

Joe: 5 es 5!

Marucho: incorrecto!

Joe: 4

Marucho: no

Joe: 3!

Marucho: no

Joe: 2?

Marucho: tampoco

Runo: es 1?

Marucho: correcto! 2 a 1

Runo: wuaajajaja

Alice: siguiente pregunta ¿a cual de nosotros le gusta vestirse de mujer?

Joe: yo diría que a las chicas es bastante obvio

Marucho: no incorrecto

Runo: jajajaja ya se a quien mas a Shun!

Shun: hey estoy aquí recuerdan! De tribuna!

Marucho: correcto 3 a 1

Julie: siguiente pregunta…gallo puso un huevo y la casa tenia un techo triangular uno era mas largo que otro ¿de que lado se cae el huevo?

Runo: …del largo creo

Marucho: incorrecto

Joe: los gallos no ponen huevos! Para poner un hubo debe ser una gallina!

Marucho: correcto!

Alice: y los resultados son 3 a 2

Joe: no padre! Estaré esperándote día y noche!

Dan: joe como pudiste fallar en esas preguntas pavotas!

Joe: ¿quieres hacerlo tu?

Al rato…

Alice: bienvenidos a otro programa de "gánate una notebook o estas frito" solo que esta vez no sorteamos una notebook , sorteamos un caramelo de fresa!

Runo: los concursantes de hoy son…Dan y Shun

Alice: pregunta numero uno ¿creen que a shun le gusta… ¿Qué CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESTA!

Shun: ¿Quién puso eso?

Todos con mirada intimidadota a Julie

Alice: me calenté! Te voy a mandar frases con palabras muy fuertes gordi! Desde este celular re-canchero entendiste gordi!

Runo: uh se le pego el gordi

Dan: ¿no seguimos con el concurso?

Runo: la ultima pregunta y te dejas de joder! Segunda pregunta ¿hamburguesa va con H o sin H?

Dan: ay! Me olvide

Joe: mi padre!como pudiste villana Runo traicionarme!

Runo: wuajajaj yo soy malvada wuajajaj

Alice: es verdad gordi! Mira que si la llamo a mi amiga Shakira y

te dice lo mismo gordi!

Billy: oh vamos Joe deja de llorar! Ya volverá

Joe: nos vamos! Ahora y vos nena despégate del gordi porque te pego con la zurda!

_Tom!_

Marucho: mira ¿los viste? Rómpeme la puerta total!

Los peleadores se quedaron en casa deMarucho viendo un musical de los 80 hasta muy tarde, pasaron mas horas consolando a Marucho que se perdió dos horas de teletubies y la película de _Barnyneitor la venganza de los disfraces_

Al otro dia…en el negocio de Runo

Dan: ¿Qué voy a comer hoy?

Runo: nada para vos

Dan: tengo hambre

Runo: te acabas de comer dos ensaladas y 4 hamburguesas

Shun: creo que se quedo traumado con lo de las hamburguesas

Alice: es verdad gordi! Oh mira lo que me mando Julie por el celular tiene una idea!

Todos: ¿Qué?

Alice: hacer una guerra de piyamas!

Dan: ¿guerra?

Shun: ¿en piyamas?

Runo: ¿what?

Alice: los chicos hacer unafiesta de piyamas y nosotras otra y hacemos guerra! ¿Qué no entienden gordis?

Dan: ¡como piensan hacer la guerra? De la casa de Marucho a la de Runo es muy lejos

Alice: uh! Aca me llego otro super gordi mensaje, dice Julie que lo tenemos que hacer acampando

Runo: ¿Dónde?

Alice: en el parque

Runo: ¿a que hora?

Alice: a la noche

Runo: esto va a ser divertido…wuajajajaj

Shun: wuaajajaja

Runo: wuajajaj

Shun: wuajajajajajajaj

Dan: tengo miedo mami!

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Y esto sigue…sigue…**

**Shun: ejem ejem**

**Yo: ¿Qué queres?**

**Shun: la pregunta de el capitulo anterior no la hizo Julie ¿verdad?**

**Yo: bueno…este…yo…sigo con el fic!**

NADIE POV

Era de noche y los chicos ya estaban armando su carpa, luego a unos metros la carpa de la chicas…

Dan: grrr

Julie: grrr

Dan: grrr

Julie: un segundo…¿Shun que trajiste en esa bolsa?

Shun: mi shampoo y mi acondicionador

Alice: no será extra shampoo y extra acondicionador

Runo:como jode con el pelo ese feo que tiene

Marcuho: no debiste decir eso

Shun:Desde este día! Esa chica! Como osas a insultar a mi pelo! DECLARO QUE ESTO ES LA GUERRA!

Dan: que gane el mejor…

En la carpa de las chicas

Alice: tenemos que planear un plan gordis!

Julie: ¿Runote trajiste la notebook? Que al pedo que estas nena…

Runo: por lo menos yo no me traje extra shampoo y extra acondicionador!

Julie: tengo una idea juguemos verdad o desafió con los chicos?

Julie saco la cabeza por la puerta de la carta

Julie: ey! ¿quieren jugar a verdad o desafió?

Dan: dale!

Todos se pusieron en ronda y empesaron a jugar

Julie: yo empiezo…tu Shun ¿verdad o desafió?

Shun: si elijo verdad ya se lo que me vas a preguntar a si que elijo desafió

Julie: te desafió a que te cortes el pelo

Shun: NOOOO

Julie: nada mas un mechón de pelo

Shun: NOOOO

Julie: un mechoncito?

Shun: bueno pero muy chiquito…

_Clack!_

Shun: aaaaaaaayyy! Que dolor ay ay ay díganle a Dan que es un verdadero idiota

Julie: te toca Shun

Shun: bueno…Runo…¿verdad o desafio?

Runo. Desafió…

Shun: te reto a que beses a Dan

Runo: ¿QUE? ESTAS LOCO

Marucho: mmm… me parece que las niñas van a perder…

Alice: solo sierra los ojos y pasa rápido dale!

_Cuik!_

Runo: oh dios! Que asco…que asco que asco que asco

Dan: tengo nauseas…

Alice: ajajajajaja

Runo: elijo a alice

Alice: ups..elijo verdad

Runo: entonces…

Alice: no no no desafió desafió!

Runo: a no se! Ya quedo verdad! Julie vigila que no cruze los dedos!

Julie: entendido!

Runo: wuajajajaj

Alice: no porfi gordi!

Runo: wuajajajaj

Alice: noooo

Runo: ¿es verdad que Camila le dijo a Marcelo que le iba a regalar un iPhone?

Alice: no a mi Tanya me mando un mensaje diciéndome que era el cumpleaños de Camila pero en realidad era el cumpleaños del hermano de Camila yo le mande un mensaje a Natalia que era el cumpleaños de Camila pero Natalia que es la prima de el sobrino del tío de la prima de Marcelo le dijo que era el cumple de Camila y Marcelo le dijo a Camila si quería ser elnovio y que tal vez le iba a regalar un iPhone, Natalia le dijo a todos que Marcelo le iba a regalarle el iPhone pero Marcelo ya sabia que no era el cumpleaños…

Runo: entonces…

Alice: Marcelo no le regalo nada a Camila

Julie: como safaste nena de que te preguntara otra cosa!

Alice: que alivio

Shun: si la verdad que si…

Alice: me toca…elijo a Marucho..¿verdad o desafió?

Marucho:desafió

Alice: te desafió a que subas ese árbol y te caigas arriba de Dan

Marucho: siiiii….

Dan: AUUUUUGHHHHH!

Alice: wuajajajaj

Runo: wuaajajaja

Shun: wuajajajaja

Marucho: mmm…me toca elijo a Shun ¿verdad o reto?

Shun: mmm…reto

Marucho: te reto a que le cantes una canción a Alice

Alice: ya se termino la tranquilidad

Shun: ya se! La cucaracha la cucaracha! Ya no puede caminar porque le falta porque le falta la patita de atrás!

Todos: O_O

Shun: ¿Qué? Es mi canción favorita…bien elijo a Julie ¡verdad o reto?

Julie: verdad

Shun: es verdad que…que…¿tu caniche no sobrevivió a la operación de nariz?

Julie: snif snif…Pupi descanse en paz…buuuuaaa es verdad la pobrecita no pudo soportar!

Julie: dan ¿verdad o desafió?

Dan: desafió

Julie. Te reto a que comas un kilo de tierra

Dan: no hay problema…

Shun: que asco se trago un gusano!

Alice: y un pedazo de plástico tirado de ahí

Runo: no hagan que me bese otra vez con el por favor va a ser mucho mas asqueroso!

Dan: mmm…delicioso…shun ¿verdad o desafió?

Shun: desafió

Dan: llego el momento decisivo a que te vistas como la llamada

Todo: que lo haga! que lo haga! lo haga! que lo haga!

Shun entro a la carpa y se cambio y salio….

Dan: AAAHHH la llamada! Vino por nosotros otra vez! Agarren piedras!

Marucho: preparados! Apunten! FUEGO!

_Pack! _

Shun: AY MI OJO!

_Pack!_

Shun: ay mi riñón!

_Pack!_

Shun: AY MI PIERNA! AY MIS DEDITO DEL PIE! AY MI VESTIDO BLANCO! Lo embarraste todo!

Dan: ups fui yo el de esa piedra con extra de barro ya que a vos te gusta todo con algo EXTRA!

Shun: vos siempre sos el que te tenes que pasarte de la línea!

Dan y Shun se empezaron a pelear de manera feroz…

Runo: se pueden dejar de pellizcar apenas…Julie as tu trabajo

Julie: enseguida jefa!

Shun: AYY!

Dan: AAAYYY!

Shun: ya! Suficiente dolor por hoy!

Marucho: creo que deberíamos empezar a dormir

En la carpa de las chicas

Runo: escuchan esos ronquidos? Son de Dan

Julie: crees que estarán dormidos de verdad o solo están fingiendo?

Alice: no se ustedes gordis pero no voy a pegar un ojo en toda la noche

Runo: sin poder dormir o…haciéndoles bromas

Alice: wuajajajaj

Julie: wujajajaja eres muy malévola Runo

Runo: wuaajajaja aguanten las redes sociales wuajajjaja

**Continuara…**

**¿que planifico Runo? Como siempre algo malvado…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tulin tulin….a vieron no empecé diciendo hola! Jajajaja**

**Dan: aleluya**

**Yo: cállate cara de mandril**

**Dan: O_O**

NADIE POV

Era de noche y Dan, Marucho y Shun dormían perfectamente en su carpa sin saber que las chicas planificaban darles un ataque al corazón para que vallan al hospital con el 20% de descuento…

Alice: ya se de que me voy a disfrazar, de ese tipito que tiene una mascara blanca y una motosierra wuajajajaj

Julie: yo de la hamburguesa Jessica que vino del mas allá

Runo: y yo de Barny con una ametralladora, y por sierto alice ¿cuantas mascaras tienes?

Alice: solo dos la del tipo con la motosierra y la de masquerade

Julie: ah ya me avia olvidado de eso

Alice: miren

Se pone la mascara

Alice: soy mala!

Se la saca

Alice: soy buena

Se vuelve aponer la mascara

Alice: soy mala otra vez…ahora buena, mala, buena, mala, buena re-cool ¿no? gordis tengo doble personalidad!

Runo y Julie: O_O

Alice: buena, mala, buena, mala, buena…

Media hora después Julie y Runo le pusieron una cinta en la boca le escondieron la mascara, y la ataron a una silla

Runo: estamos todas listas?

Julie. Lista!

Alice: yes gordis!

Caminaron lentamente hacia la otra carpa y hacían ruidos como

Julie: buuu me abandonaste dan buuuu soy la hamburguesa de tu vida buuu

Motosierra de alice: ruuummmm…ruuummmm…ruiiiummmm

Runo: Barny es un dinosaurio que vive bajo el puente fuma cigarrillos y se come a la gente…

Adentro de la carpa…

Dan: chicos escucharon eso…miren la sombra de una hamburguesa ¿Jessica? ¡no me tortures desde el mas allá!

Marucho:(acurrucado en una esquina) lo siento…lo siento barnyneitor no pude ver tu película

Shun: no escucharon una motosierra?

Dan: saldré a ver…(salio de la carpa y…) AAAAAAAHH JESSICA DEJAME EN PAZ!

Dan y marucho: AAAAAAAAAAH

Runo: wuajajjajajajaj (ruido de ametrállela) ratatatatatatatatata

Alice: wuajajajajaj ruuummmm…ruuummmm gordi gordiiii

Julie: sube al litanic dan no tengas miedo ajjajaja los engañamos chicos!

Dan: snif snif Jessica nunca te olvidare nunca! Será mi único amor

_TUSH!_

Todos mirando a dan inconciente en el piso

Marucho: Runo le partiste la ametralladora en la cabeza

Runo: wuajajaj ups

Shun: wuajajaj

Runo: wuajajja

Luego de llevar al hospital a dan (con 20% de descuento)…estaban todos en el restaurante de Runo

Marucho: ¿Cuánto va a tardar julie en llegar?

Shun: no tengo idea

Julie: hola chicos llegue! Y miren traje a un nuevo integrante

Runo: ayy1 es un hámster! Que lindo miren como corre en la ruedita

Julie: oh yeah baby corre en tu ruedita!

Shun: ¿oh yeah baby?

Julie: ¿si tienes algún problema ninja trucho?

Shun: a quien llamas ninja trucho!

Dan: ¿Cómo se llama tu hámster?

Julie: oh yeah baby

Dan: deja de decir eso ya entendimos…¿Cómo se llama?

Julie: oh yeah baby!

Alice: gordi basta como se llama el maldito hámster!

Julie: OH YEAH BABY! El hámster se llama oh yeah baby! ¿Qué rayos no entienden?

Todos: O_O

Shun: lo llamaste oh yeah baby a tu hámster?

Alice: che gordi se te safo la mano gordi

Julie: yo pienso que el nombre es genial

Runo: creo que hasta Dan bailando la macarena es mas genial que eso

Dan: ¿? Yo bailo la macarena como nadie

Runo: todas las noches a las 11 te pones a practicar el baile de la macarena…

Marucho: ¿Cómo sabes eso? O_O

Runo: deja el Chat con cámara prendida…créanme no es una buena vista

Dan: jeje emmm…es que no se me apagaba…

Runo:lo estuviste haciendo por días y días

Shun: cambiemos de tema y volvamos con el hámster de Julie, yo le habría puesto otro nombre como Stan o …

_Toc toc toc…_

Marucho: pero la re "·"$·%$!"!"·$%&/! ¿Quién toca la puerta ahora?

Joe: soy!

Runo: otra vez no!

Klaus: y yo!

Runo: aleluya cambiaron de personaje ya era hora

Joe: esta alice?

Klaus: esta alice?

Julie: -.-

Shun: ¿que? ¿que paso? ¿Quién esta ahí?

Dan: shun te quedaste dormido otra vez…

Shun: la cucaracha la cuchara…

Todos: O_O

Oh my God: quik quik quik

Runo: ay Julie tu hámster es tan tierno!

Oh My God: guuuuaaaaf guuuuaaaaf

Runo: me mordio! Y ¿ladra?

Dan: wuajajaj

Joe: primero Runo te regalo una notebook nueva con2 meses de Internet gratis a cambio de mi papa

Runo: mmm…nose

Joe: 3 meses de Internet gratis

Runo: no se…

Joe: 6 meses

Runo: me parece poco…

Joe: un año!

Runo: mmm..

Joe: esta bien esta bien un año y medio!

Runo: toma tu padre es tuyo y la compón nueva toda mía wuaajajaja

Alice: hola gordis!

Klaus: hola alice

Joe: hola alice!

Klaus y joe: oye alice quieres salir conmigo?

AlicE: O_O

Klaus: yo primero

Joe: ¿Qué? yo se lo dije primero

Joe piso a klaus en el pie

Shun: apuesto por joe

Dan: y yo por klaus

Shun: te apuesto $50 que joe pisa el pie a klaus

Joe le pisa el pie a klaus

Shun: $50 en mi bolsillo!

Da: ¿a si? Yo te apuesto a que klaus le pisa el pie a joe

Klaus le da una patada a joe

Dan. Mierda!

Shun: $50 a que joe le pega un puñete

Joe le pega un puñete a klaus

Shun: ya tengo $100! Iiuujuu!

Dan: klaus le pega una patada joe

Klaus le pega una cachetada a joe

Dan: pero..mierda! mierda! Mierda!

Shun: jaja! A que joe le pega una patada al trasero de klaus

Joe le pega una patada en el trasero a klaus

Shun: ya tengo $150

Dan: klaus le pisa el pie

Klaus le clava los dedos en el ojo a joe

Dan: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Shun: $100 a que joe le parte la silla en la cabeza

Joe le parte la silla en la cabeza a klaus

Marucho: noooo! La silla favorita de mama!

Shun: ahora tengo $250!

Dan: uuuhh! $200 a que klaus le pega con una mesa

Klaus le pega con otra silla a joe

Dan: pero la re "·$"·%%/&( klaus de Mierda!

Shun: siiiii ganeee $250!

Julie: ¿shun no vas a pelear?

Shun: si vos queres…

_Pum! _Joe callo al piso

_Pum! _Klaus callo al piso

Dan: ajajajajaja que tontos no les puede ganar una mujer

Shun: grrr

_Pum! _Callo Dan

Shun: ¿quien se ríe ahora marmota media muerta?

**Continuara…**

**¿Qué pasara entre la pelea de klaus y joe? ¿shun seguirá ganando dinero en apuestas? Véanlo en el próximo…**

**Alice: espera…reyzick quiere matarme por decir gordi! Y en este capitulo se me escaparon bastantes gordis!**

**Yo: bueno deja de decir gordi**

**Alice: no puedo gordi! Decir gordi es mi vida ¿entiendes gordi? Amo decir gordi**

**Yo: basta alice**

**Alice: gordi, gordi, gordi, gordi, gordi, gordi GORDIS GORDIS GORDIS!**

_**Plack!**_

**Alice: hija de perra! Me pegaste una cachetada!**

**Yo: perdón alice estabas muy arriba te tenia que sosegar!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chan chan chan aca viene el otro capitulo…**

**Alice: ruuummmm ruuummmm**

**Yo: AAAAH!**

NADIE POV (como siempre)

Klaus: terminemos con esto!

Joe: con una batalla bakugan

Klaus y joe: campo bakugan abierto

_Puuf_

Alice: a veces me pregunto…¿Por qué a mi?

Shun: wuajajajaj

Runo: wuajajajaj

Shun: wuajajajaj

Alice: ey! Shun y Runo eso se lo deben hacer a dan ¿entienden gordis?

Marucho: jaja Dan la morsa que baila la macarena

Alice: ahora si gordis wuajajaja

Runo: wuajajaja

Shun: wuajajajaj ( con relámpagos atrás)

_Pliff_

Marucho: shun...

Shun: ¿Qué?

Marucho: con tus truenos hiciste que se corte la luz

Shun: ups…hey! Miren volvieron klaus y joe

Dan: ¿Quién gano?

Joe: yo wuajajaj

Klaus: buaaaa

Joe: ¿hoy a las tres en el parque?

Alice: claro

A las tres…

Shun aparece detrás de una pared con lentes de súper espía y klaus con uno del agente 007 y los dos con mini radios para comunicarse

Shun: ¿agua de inodoro me copias?

Klaus: claro que si agente pandita sexy

Shun: blanco a las 03:00 a tu derecha

Klaus: entendido pandita sexy!

Alice y joe estaban en el parque caminando y de repente se sientan en un banco

Klaus: ¿pandita sexy donde estas?

Shun: cabo agua de inodoro estoy en el árbol que esta arriba del banco donde esta el blanco y punto naranja…

Klaus: que rápido…

(musica súper espía de fondo)

Klaus: ¿tienes la serpiente?

Shun: si agente agua de inodoro

Shun agarra una serpiente de su mochila espía y se la tira a joe, supuestamente apuntando a joe porque callo sobre alice

Shun: oh oh! La serpiente callo sobre punto naranja!

Klaus: boludo! Pone cerca el radio están hablando

Shun: entendido

Joe: toma esto serpiente asesina!

_Plaaaf!_

_Plaaaf!_

Serpiente: piedad piedad!

Alice: gracias joe eras tan valiente

Klaus: agente pandita sexy a vos te mato!

Shun: ejem ejem primero yo traje la serpiente debajo de la cama de mi abuelo fue una de las peores misiones que tuve

Klaus: O_O

Minutos mas tarde…

Alice y joe caminaban al parque de diversiones…en el camino habia un arbusto o… no cualquier arbusto

Klaus: pandita sexy estoy en un poste de luz disfrazado de paloma y vos solo de un arbusto?

Shun: XD yo los sigo vos vigílalos desde arriba

Klaus: hay! Shun puse un huevo

Shun: O_O lo veo desde aca

Klaus: lo voy a llamar Edward

Shun: ¿Edward?

Klaus: ¿Qué? Robert pattinson es tan lindo!

Shun: oh my god!

Klaus: no el hámster de julie no esta aquí

Shun: -.-

Klaus: el blanco y el punto naranja se nos van!

Shun agarra el arbusto…camina…para detrás de joe y alice

Joe: ¿y este arbusto que hace aquí?

Alice: juro haberlo visto mas atrás…

Joe: sigamos

Shun agarra la planta…corre…para…se esconde

Alice: esto ya no es normal gordi

Joe: ¿que en este fic no es normal?

Alice: buen punto gordi

Shun: agua de inodoro te estas quedando atrás

Klaus: perdón me detuve a buscarle comida a mi edward

Shun: -.- solo vuela o camina hace algo se nos van!

Shun camina…corre…corre mas rápido…para detrás de joe y alice…se camufla

Alice: esto ya me esta asustando

Joe: tranquila yo te protejo…

Klaus: popopopo joe tarado popopopo

Joe: ¿esa paloma hablo?

Alice: tal vez le hablo a su huevo

Shun: ¿popopopo?

Klaus: no me sale el ruido de las palomas

Shun: tarado

Klaus: respétame ninja trucho soy un símbolo de la libertad

Shun: al carajo con la libertad! Sigamos!

Cuando punto naran…digo alice y joe llegaron al parque entraron al túnel del amor

Shun: ¿agarraste la bombilla de la gaseosa para respirar bajo el agua?

Klaus: si cabo pandita sexy!

Entraron al agua..y siguieron el bote de joe y alice…

Joe se acercaba a alice para besarla y…

Klaus: glup glup glup

Shun: ¿Qué?

Klaus: ¡GLUP GLUP!

Shun: Salí del agua no te entiendo!

Klaus: ALERTA ROJA!

SHUN: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

De repente escucho un…

_Splash!_

Alice: joe! Joe! Donde estas?

Joe: glup me caí al agua algo me golpeo la cabeza…

Alice: oh! Pobrecito vamos a casa tal vez pueda ayudarte!

Klaus: ¿le tiraste un pedazo del bote?

Shun: improvisé!

Una vez en casa en casa de runo…( runo esta jugando a un jueguito en Internet en la casa de marucho)

Klaus: están en la casa de runo entremos

Shun: estoy en el baño!

Klaus: presumido yo no soy tan rápido, vamos edward mió escala ya casi llegas!

Shun: ¿donde estas?

Klaus: en el primer escalón de la escalera

Shun: porque no la subes normalmente

Klaus: le enseño a mi edward a subir las escaleras

Shun: te tengo paciencia -.-

Salio de la habitación de runo joe con toda la cabeza vendada

Shun: wuajajaja

Klaus: wuajajaja

Edward: wuajajja

Klaus: (llorando) sus primeras palabras!

Shun: un segundo…¿la que esta ahí en la calle no es Chan lee?

Klaus: (con mirada malévola) wujajajaj

Shun: (con mirada mas malévola aun) wuajajaj

Edward: wuajajaj

Klaus: es un amor!

Bajaron las escaleras a toda velocidad hasta que klaus callo a tumbos porque tenia los cordones desatados…encontraron a chan lee y con el zapato-celular de klaus le mandaron un mensaje a joe

_Joe:_

_¿adivina a quien nos encontramos hoy? A Chan Lee, que casualidad que te estaba buscando a vos esta de visita en la ciudad…en el parque sola, solitaria mente, esperándote a vos y a ningún otra persona…_

_Klaus y Shun_

Shun y klaus se pusieron otra vez las gafas hicieron su slaudo especial y entraron a la casa a escuchar si a joe le llego el mensje (oyendo detrás de la puerta)

Joe: lo lamento alice pero ya habia planificado el dia con Chan hoy…(discurso enorme)

Klaus: jajaja alice lo va a matar

Shun: bueno si no lo asesina alice lo hago yo no hay problema

Klaus: cállate pandita sexy mi edward casi se quedaba dormido

Alice: no hay problema joe esta todo bien…

Klaus: ¿Qué?

Shun: ¡¿Qué?

Klaus: uno menos…

Mientras tanto en la casa de marucho

Marucho: sigue la luz cortada no se que hacer…este shun

Runo: la comp. La estaba cargando ahora que se corto la luz no puedo T_T

Billy: miren una linterna

Dan: estamos salvados!

Julie: es solo un apagón

Dan: le tengo miedo a la oscuridad…

Julie: tonto

Oh My God: Grrr guaf guaf

Dan: tengo mas miedo mami!

Marucho: ¿QUE FUE ESE RUIDO?

Billy: viene de la cocina

Runo: fo justo ahí estaban los cuchillos para amenazar a quien quiera que allá entrado!

**Continuara…**

**Joe: ¿ahora tu también me odias?**

**Yo: ¿Qué? Claro que no…**

**Joe: ¿y los ataques de hoy?**

**Dan: de que te quejas solo fue uno…**

**Yo: wuajajaj soy malvada con ustedes wuajajaj**


	7. Chapter 7

**O_O no tengo nada que decir…**

**Alice: nunca tenes nada que decir…**

**Yo: soy yo o no me llevo muy bien con los personajes de bakugan**

**Shun: yo si.. me diste como $200**

**Yo: son de Dan**

**Dan: claro al ninja trucho lo ayudas y a mi me dejas en quiebra**

**Yo: wuajajja**

NADIE POV

Marucho: vamos a la cocina rápido!

Runo: suena el teléfono de marucho

Marucho: hola?

Voz: jajaja…no intenten llamar a la policía…eh capturado un hámster, un avión, un sándwich de jamón y queso y una notebook, un huevo, un shampoo y un acondicionador… ah y un celular

Marucho: -.- te robaste algo mas?

Voz: no…¿debería?

Marucho: un segundo…mi avión!

Alice: MI CELULAR!

Todos: ¿como llegaste aquí tan rápido?

Alice: tengo un sensor para la palabra celular

Al cabo de unos segundos llego shun y klaus

Klaus: mi edward!

Shun: mi shampoo y acondicionador!

Dan: mi sándwich

Runo: MI NOTEBOOK!

Julie: noooo! Noo! Mi hámster…alguien que rescate a oh my god!

Shun: ¿Qué hacemos?

Runo: tenemos que atraparlo!

Marucho: ¿Dónde lo encontramos?

Runo: yo tengo un GPS

Shun: oh my god

_Plack!_

Shun: pero que haces julie!

Julie: no me hagas recordar su nombre! Buuuuaaa

Luego de unas horas empezaron la búsqueda…

Shun: ahí esta el ladrón! Lo veo lo veo!

Runo: shun…eso es una lata

Marucho: estamos cerca runo?

Runo: no…

Klaus: según el GPS se fue e la ciudad

Dan: que raro GPS busca personas O_O

Runo: shhhh! No le digas raro lastimaras sus sentimientos!

Shun: encontre el villano! Miren miren!

Alice: shun…eso es una hoja de papel con los horarios de un tal Pérez Díaz para el dentista

Shun: pobrecito…

Julie: tendremos que tomar un autobús para encontrarlo

Klaus: no lo creo

Agarro unas laves de su bolsillo y apretó un botón

_Piii piii!_

De repente se ilumino una parte del callejón donde estaban y apareció un Porsche negro turbo 911

Todos: oh my god!

_Plack! Plack! Plack! Plack! Plack! __Plack!_

Shun: Auch!

Dan: Auch!

Runo: Auch!

Klaus: Auch

Marcuho: Auch

Alice: Auch!

Julie: no me hagan recordar su nombre!

Klaus: suban

Unas vez que todos estuvieron arriba del Porsche, klaus acelero con todo e hizo que las llantas rechinaran…

Shun: klaus tienes licencia para conducir?

Klaus: no

Shun: sabes manejar?

Klaus: no

Shun: este es mi fin, estamos muertos!

Dan: al menos moriremos en un auto con clase!

Runo: es verdad

Dan: esto es el paraíso…

Julie: si Oh My God estuviera aquí aria muecas frente al espejo retrovisor! Buuuuaaa

Alice: que raro que marucho no tenga ninguno de estos autos

Marucho: no…son demasiado baratos

Todos: O_O

Marucho: además me gustan mas los aviones

Dan: (susurrando a shun) loco

Shun: ¿ya llegamos?

Runo: no

Shun: ¿ahora?

Runo: no

Dan: ¿donde vamos?

Runo: a Francia

Shun: ¿Qué? Es el viaje mas largo que voy a hacer en mi vida!

Klaus: no creo que este bebe tarde tanto

Shun: osea..¿ya llegamos?

Runo: no

Shun: ¿ahora?

Runo: (enojadita) NOOOOOOOOOOO PERO DEJATE DE JODER HERMANA DE LA LLAMADAA!

Shun: me callo

Dan: jaja

Runo: Y VOS TAMBIEN PEDAZO DE GLOTON GORDO!

Alice: gordo no, gordi!

Runo: VOS Y TU GORDI! LE SVOY A PEGAR UNA PATADA QUE VAN A LLEGAR A FRANCIA ANTES QUE NOSOTROS!

Alice: glup

Shun: eh! Creo que la falta de computadora le afecto

Todos asintieron

Julie: yo me encargo de ella

Runo: PERO MIRA QUIEN HABLAA! LA QUE LE PUSO A SU HAMSTER OH MY GOD! PEDAZO DE BESTIA! TODOS JUBILENSE! SON COMO UNA MANADA DE SIERVOS QUE CORREN SIN DESTINO ALGUNO Y QUE ALGUN DIA VAN A VENIR UN LOBO GIGANTE LLAMADA RUNO Y SE LOS VA A COMER! PERO CUANDO ESTE DANDO EL ULTIMO MORDISCO Y USTEDES….

_TUSH!_

Marucho: eso julie! la dejaste inconsciente!

Klaus: voy a prender la radio si hay algunas noticias

Radio: hola soy Penélope Swam y hoy informamos que una tormenta se avecina justo donde están ustedes…

Klaus: ¿nosotros?

Radio: si ustedes un tornado les llegara en unas 4 horas y tu no tienes licencia ni sabes manejar

Shun: estamos fritos

Runo: (media inconsciente) ¿Qué paso?

Dan: miren el tornado!

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Klaus: no mi Porsche 911 negro!

**Continuara…**

**Este capitulo estuvo corto porque guarde todo para la proxima wuajajja**

**Runo: genial me pararon un bate de beisball en la cabeza**

**Yo: esque te copaste con los insultos**

**Runo: si es la verdad**

**Yo: y ¿Qué onda con los ciervos?**

**Runo: no se dije lo primero que s eme vino a la mente…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno sigo con este fic q me esta costando por falta de inspiración torturándome por las noches ya que mi conciencia dice "termina el fic termina el fic termina el fic" y ya me esta pudriendo…bueno ya saben, por mi ignorancia y falta de ver la segunda temporada de bakugan (nunca la encuentro en su bendito horario) y por enterarme (recién ahora) de el nuevo personaje de fabia que…**

**Shun: esa! ME COPIO EL PEINADITO! Y EL SHAMPOO Y ACONDICIONADOR, PERO NO PUDO ALCANSAR LA PERFECCION DE ESTE CABELLO! CLARO QUE NO ESA PERRA NUNCA ESTARA A MI ALTURA!**

**Yo: shun cálmate!**

**Shun: ¿CALMARME? COMO RAYOS QUIERES QUE ME CALME? ENSIMA TIENE LA MIsMA VOZ QUE CHAN LEE Y LA ROPA MUY PARECIDA A LA DE RUNO! aunque sea buena jugadora y eso pero…**

**Yo: mmm…me parece que shun le tira onda a fabia…**

**Shun: yo nunca…**

**Alice: ¡¿QUE DIJO? PERO LE VOY A…ESA ¡! A…emmm SOLO LA VOY A MATAR**

**Yo: ay dios!**

**Alice: ¡¿COMO QUE LE TIRAS ONDA A ESA?**

**Shun: NO ME GUSTA FABIA!**

**Yo: la verdad que shun y fabia son muy parecidos parecen mellizos**

**Shun: SI FUERA MI HERMANA NO ME ROBARIA EL SHAMPOO!**

**Alice: LA MATO! ESTA NOCHE SE COMETE UN ASESINATO!**

**Yo: CALMENSEEE! Uff es imposible…son peor que Dan**

NADIE POV

Mientras viajaban a toda velocidad con el Porsche de klaus esperando el bendito tornado que se abalanzaba sobre ellos de repente runo desperto

Runo: ¿Qué paso? Oigan acabo de darme cuenta de algo…

Todos: ¿Qué?

Runo: primero vamos a morir ya que el boludo que maneja…no sabe manejar, si no nos mata eso nos mata el tornado…y la tercera es que julie nos a estado dando cachetadas en vano ya que SU MALDITO HAMSTER NO SE LLAMA OH MY GOD SE LLAMA OH YEAH BABY ¡ Y NOSOTROS HEMOS DICHO OH MY GOD Y VOS NOS REBENTASTE LA CARA CON TU MALDITA MANO!

Julie: bueno…pues mi amado y querido hámster se llama oh yeah baby, pero como shakira es muda y no puede cantar…

Dan: ¿Qué tiene que ver shakira con esto?

Julie: que no se dan cuenta? Oh yeah baby le hace la voz a shakira detrás de el escenario ooooh… si escucharan su dulce voz…

Shun: no gracias

Julie: y es un gran inventor ya que una noche mientras tomaba agua de su bebedero mientras pensaba que canción inventar para el mundial, escucho el sonido de su bebedero mientras tomaba hacia un ruidito como waka waka y de ahí salio una nueva canción…

Marucho: tu hámster hace canciones para shakira?

Julie: y las canta…

Shun: oh my god

Julie: exactamente ese es su nombre artístico como famoso, ¡como Hannah Montana!

Runo: oh mi dios!

Julie: y ese es su nombre artístico en español

Marucho: oh my god!

Julie: y ese en ingles…

Dan: esta chica esta loca!

Alice: ay klaus me encanta tu porsche!

Shun: genial ahora me tendré que comprar un BMW -_-'

_Mmuuuuuuuu_

Dan: dios mió una vaca volando!

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaahh_

Dan: dios mio Ace y Mira volando!

Shun: me habia preguntado donde estaban en este fic esos dos

_Aaahhh riptusempraaa! Alojomora!_

Dan: ¿ese no es Harry Potter?

_No me peguen soy giordano!_

Dan: ¿giordano?

Runo: me sorprende la cantidad de cosas que hay dentro de un tornado…

**Ay no! Ya se termina aca! Mi conciencia me va a matar! Y también mi falta de inspiración y mi ignorancia!**

**Conciencia: termina el fic termina el fic **

**Yo: NO DEJAME EN PAZ!**

**Inspiración: cómprate una musa cómprate una musa..**

**Yo: DONDE QUERES QUE CONSIGA UNA MUSA?**

**Ignorancia: anda a ver bakugan new vestroia anda a ver bakugan new vestroia **

**Yo: NUNCA ME ACUERDO EL HORARIO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH**

**Estoy frita…**

**Recordatorio: buscar por Internet el horario de bakugan new vestroia e intentar no volverle a tirar un vaso de chocolatada arriba del teclado porque no voy a poder escribir mas…**

**Recordatorio de Dan: ponerle una araña en la cabeza a shun y decirle que esta gordo**

**Recordatorio de shun: insultar a Dan si es posible devolverle la mordida que me dio cuando éramos pequeños y comprarme un BMW**

**.123: si es verdad lo saque del libro porque en la peli el auto pasa a le velocidad de la luz…**

**PD: me enamore de ese auto**


	9. Chapter 9

**Conciencia: termina el fic…**

**Yo: no te voy a hacer caso…**

**Shun: hacele caso…en todos los fics me ponen de protagonista con alice…**

**Fabia: ¿¡QUE!**

**Yo: no salí raja de aca!**

**Fabia: ¿por?**

**Yo: por que no me caes bien…copiona de porqueria**

**Fabia: ¿copiona?**

**Yo: si a runo le copiaste, el color de ojos, el estilo de la ropa, el peinado a shun (que esta muy molesto por sierto aunque te tire onda) y a runo tambien le copiaste lo de pegarle a dan…que por alguna razon eso no me incomoda **

**Fabia: -_-' **

Dan: llega nuestro fin…

Shun: nos vamos a morir adentro de un autaso…yo preferia un audi…

Alice: sin tener mi celular para despedirme

_Pic pic pic_

Alice…puso cara de salvacion…

Alice: s-shun…

Shun: ¿Qué?

Alice: yo…

Julie se puso al lado de alice de un salto por que todos estaban amontonados atrás del porsche ( marucho y klaus…adelante)

Julie: rapido lo quiero grabar!

Alice: ¡TE AMO!

Shun: ¿QUE?

Klaus: ¿WHAAAAT?

Los demás: :o

Shun en shock

_Muuua muuaaa_

Alice: nunca me dijiste que tenias un tach!

Klaus: uuufff

Shun: si pero si no terminas de besarlo no va a durar mucho…ademas tiene $5.000 de credito siempre lo acumule en mi celu y…

Alice cara de psicópata…

Alice: (shock) t-tenes $5.000 de c-credito?

Shun: si…

Alice: pero que hijo de…

Julie:(nerviosa) foo que ganas de cagarme la vida los dos

Alice: me prestas tu celu tach…para mandar un mensaje de despedida ya que el tornado nos va a matar igual que a giordano, mira y ace…y una vaca

Shun: -_-' ok

_Celular canchero:_

_Snif snif me duele mucho decir estas palabras…tu…mi unico gran amor…celu…me despido de ti y me voy…que lastima pero adios…me despido de tiiii..._

_Alice…(obvio donde esta la palabra celular esta ella) _

_Vaca que volo:_

_Que lastima que te murite por el tornado porque si no ubiese echo un hasado ¿hasado va con H no? Creo que si_

_Y a mi sándwich perdido…rescatate wuachinn_

_Dan… _

_Edward: _

_Hijo, se que no hemos compartido tantos momentos como yo anhelaba pero espero que encuentres algun pajarito que pase por ahí que te cuide y que con su trasero te mantenga en calor_

_PD: en la heladera hay unos brownies con nuez de tus preferidos_

_Klaus…_

_Oh yeah baby:_

_Mi precioso hamster! __Segui con Shakira y mandale un saludo de mi parte sos lo mas…_

_julie…_

_laptop:_

_y sigo esclava de tu Mouse q se maneja con el dedoo! Jaja me gusta esa cancion…porque la baje del ares por vos…TE EXTRAÑO me voy a suicidar ahora mismo con la tapita de la lapicera si no vuelvo a verte…oh no! No te voy a volver a ver porque un tornado nos va a matar! Y me noquearon!_

_PD: guarda la foto de dan que parece una morsa_

_Runo…_

_Shampoo y acondicionador:_

_Shampoo you are the best and acondicionador i realy like your perfume…sin palabras…_

_Shun…_

Dan: es el fin del mundo shun sabe ingles!

Shun: yes of course!

Dan: no te entiendo!

Shun: you are a stupid!

Dan: no…entendi ¿que soy guapo?

Shun: dan isnt as beatiful as the dog of my cousin

Dan: traduccion

Shun: que no sos tan lindo como el perro de mi prima!

Dan: eso llego!

Shun: no espara nada sentimental

Dan: que esa casa llego al tornado!

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Shun: help my and my hair!

Yo: hola que pasa?

Shun: vos! Sacanos de aca! A mi y a mi hermoso cabello!

Yo: ¿por?

Dan: ¿Cómo QUE POR?

Yo: si a mi una pantalla de computadora no me hace nada

Dan: pero a nosotros si boba!

Yo: sos el menos adecuado para decirme boba! 5 x 6?

Dan: mmm…¿15?...no ¿16? Esta bien?

Alice: 4 x 3

Dan: 13! No…12!

Alice: mmm…

Marucho: (por fin hablo) DEJEN DE HABLAR DE LAS TABLAS DE MULTIPLICAR AUNQUE ME ENCANTAN Y CONCENTREMONOS EN EL TORNADO!

El viento paro, la vaca callo al igual que ace, mira y …no giordano se cayo a un pozo y nadie mas lo vio (jajaja wuajajajja)

Dan: ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Yo: no preguntes o vas a ir a visitar a giordano

Klaus: ooh gracias al cielo…¿Dónde estan el ladron?

Yo: por alla

Yo…jaja señale una casa de madera muy vieja que eera la unica del lugar

Dan: glup mami

Shun: fearful!

**Para el proximo capitulo guarde una cancion….ajajaa ya que descubren quien fue el que robo toda jaja XD**

**Shun: grrr**

**Yo: ¿Qué?**

**Shun: hiciste que alice besuquiara mi tach y ahora no se si me lo devuelve**

**Fabia: aaaah era el tach! me asuste**

**Shun: O_O**

**Yo: andate extraterrestre!**

**Fabia. O_O**

**Yo: si te hablo a vos E.T**

**Fabia: T_T**

**Shun: XD**

**Nota mental: dejar si runo vuelve a enloquecer dejarla con la carita asi X_X**

**Nota mental de runo: recordar odiar el béisbol por el trauma que me dejaron de noquearme con un bate**

**Nota mental de shun: quitarle el tach a alice**

**Nota de alce: no volver a gritar ¡te amo! De repente par ano hacer que fabia y klaus les agarre un paro cardiaco**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jaja volví! Si ya se que ponen cara triste pero no podía dejar el fic a la deriva**

NADIE POV (como siempre)

Dan: entra vos

Dan le dio un golpesito con cara de bobo enamorada a runo

Runo: jjijij no entra vos

Le dio otro gopecito un poco mas fuerta claro

Dan: nonon entra voss

Dijo dan con tono enamorado otra vez

Runo: no jiji entra vos

Otra con el tonito enamorado

Dan: emm no runo entra vos enserio

Runo: entra vos!

Bueno ya se imaginan lo que paso después

Dan: X_X

Yo: ves ahí va otra vez

Shun: bueno entremos

Entraron a la casa y se encontraron con un salón lleno de polvo y habia una ventana que daba a un pequeño estanque de desechos toxicos super contaminantes, por otro lado shakira atada a una silla con el hamster y un huevo, un sándwich mordido, dos botellas vacias de shampoo y acondicionador y una computadora por ahora lo unico sano

Runo: mi comp…

Voz: no tan rapido

La voz procedia de una sombra que venia cerca de la ventana hacia los desechos toxicos

Klaus: quien es? No es shun? No shun no es mujer

Shun: aleluya alguien coherente

Klaus: un segundo ¿no es…

Yo: FABIA! LA MATO MARUCHO SOLTAME!

Marucho: ok

Yo: que? No no me sueltes!

Marucho: ok

Yo: LA MATO YA SUELTEN A LA FIERA! LA MATO ¡! LA MATO!

Marucho: ok

Yo: no importa ya esta no entendiste

Fabia: alice te acuerdas de esto?

Fabia mostro un cellar que saco de su bolsillo agarrandolo de una punta apuntando hacia los desechos toxicos

Alice: (camara lenta) nooooo

Celular: quizás fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo

Alice: tal vez esto lo hizo el destino

Celular: quiero dormirme de nuevo en el cargador

Alice: y después me despierta tus ring tones

Celular: tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo

Alice: se que pronto estaremos unidos

Celular: esa sonrisa malévola (se refiere a fabia) vive conmigo

Alice: se que pronto estare en tu camino

Celular: sabes que estoy colgando en sus manos asi que que no me dejes caer!

Alice: yo se que estas…colgando en sus manos

Celular: te envió mensajes de mi puño y letra

Alice: te envió…

Fabia: BASTA!

Fabia dejo caer el celular

Shun se tiro por la ventana agarrando el celular

Alice: shuuunnn! Nooo se tiro a los desechos toxicos

Julie: hagamos un minuto de silencio

12 segundos

34 segundos…

Shun: lo atrape!

Alice: ¿Qué?

Shun: Es agua era con tempera verde

Fabia: jeje…mmm...

Julie: miren ahí esta oh yeah baby

Oh yeah baby: julie viniste a salvarme

Dan: ¿eh? Que fue eso? Es la voz de shakira!

Klaus: entonces…¡cual es la verdadera de shakira

Julie: es…es muda!

Shakira: hola

Todos: :O

Marucho: shakira tiene voz de camionero!

Julie: shhh que no te escuche

Shun: ¿hiciste todo esto fabia?

Fabia: si estaba a punto de formatear la computadora de runo

Runo: moustro!

Shun: pero ¿Por qué?

alice: no me digas que le vas a tenerle piedad

shun: ¿Por qué fabia? Yo se que tu eres buena

fabia: bueno tuve que hacerlo mira esta carta

Fabia:

Holaa…fabia ¿Cómo andas? Espero que la estés pasando bien en tu casa, rodeada de felicidad que vas a disfrutar tanto estos días ¿sabes porque? PORQUE TE QUEDAN DIAS ¿ESCUCHASTE? DIAAAAAAAAASS!

Muajajaaj mira extraterrestre vamos a hacer que el piso living de marucho se llene de agua mezclada con…6 l de jugo de limon, 12 l de salsa extra picante, licuado de peces con ardillas y unos cuantos toques de captus de mi patio!

Y con los limones que sobran los vamos a exprimir en tus ojos mientras limpias el piso del living de marucho CON TU LENGUA EXTRATERRESTE!

Si, esto es una amenaza mejor ándate con Ren antes de que me enoje…no vas a ver a ningún ninja ni siquiera vas a poder respirar serca de el, y si lo miras voy a arrancar tus ojos con limon con dos cucharas de helado …el que dejo este párrafo es anónimo

Con cariño (casi) alice y carla….e

digo carla y anonimo

Alice: fue mi primo

Yo: si eso!

Klaus: ok me retiro con mi huevo edward

Shun: mmm…quien sera anonimo

Alice: hay dios que pelotufooo!

Shun: pelotufo?

Alice: si es tu nuevo apodo

Shun: siguiendo con lo de oh yeah baby…un segundo ¿esos no son lo que queda de mi shampoo y mi acondicionador?

Fabia: puuf no que decis

Shun: snif snif mounstro

Alice viene y lo abraza a shun y le saca la lengua a fabia

Alice: oh tranquilo shun vas a estar bien

Fabia: a por sierto les consteste

Carla y alice (o anonimo si quieres seguir con el jueguito):

O_O OMG ok si quieren guerra tendran guerra

Mis msn es fabia_juro_que_soy_humana(arroba) y el de shun es shun_soy_hermoso_y_que(arrova) yo lo ayude a crearse la cuenta XD muajjaja (toma eso alice)

PD: alice i hate you!

Fabia…

Yo: wow tenes msn no sabia

Julie: yo tambien tengo uno ¿te lo paso?

Shun: a que es ..agarra.(arrova)

Julie: ooh desubicado!

Runo: muajajaja

Shun: muajajaaj

Julie: aah vos queres pelear

Shun: a ver que tenes chica con un bakugan anti articulado!

Julie: perdooon mira ninga trucho si vas a criticarme deja de hablarme si vas a insultarme segui y trata de besar menos a fabia

Dan: uuhhhh

Shun: mir aquien habla la que se inyecta silicona en la tetas y que si te acercas al calefactor se te derrite todo y te tenes que volver a inyectar

Runo: uuuuhhhhhh Jajajaja

Julie: dejenerado como te atreves hablar de mis tetas y por las dudas no es una TETA DE PLASTICO son verdaderas y el culo no! pero no importa… upss no tendria que haber diicho eso!

Shun: JAJJA LO ADMITIO SE OPERO!

yo: O_O

shun: pobre billy mira la novia que le toco que dios se apiade de su alma!

Julie: mira fabiaaaa sosss una puta y te cuento te AMAAA MUCHOOO y quiere andar con vssssss FABAI Y SHUN se amaannn

Alice: heyyy hey hey frenate un poco!

Fabia: jaja gracias…eeh! No soy puta!

Shun: vos no hable smucho porque le metes los cuernos a billy con dan

Julie: pero que decis! SI DAN NO ME DA NI LA HORA!

Dan: XD

Shun: jajaja dan no te quiere!

Julie: julie:10 rasones porq sos un ninga muy estupido  
1_sos muy malo jugando bakugan  
2_sos muy pero muy feo  
3_sos un copion de peinados (encima te queda orrible)  
4_te agarras a cualquiera  
5_sos hombre  
6_sos muy malooo conmigo  
7_sos un criticon  
8_sos un maricon  
9_no se por que te pusieron como 3mejor jugador seguro q te la re chapaste a masky entonces te pusieron coomo 3mejos jugador  
10_y por ultimo sos muy pero muyyyy COMPRADOR y mal jugador = que tu mama de chiquitaaaa

Shun: ja mira te voy a contradecir todo lo que pusiste

shun: (sonándose el cuello y las manos) hora de contradecir eso:

1_ si soy tan mal jugador ¿como llegue al primer puesto en la primera temporada?¿y segunda en la tercera temporada?  
2_en todos los fic las chicas pnen a lo ultimo shun es sexy o cool  
3_fabia es la copiona que me copio el peinado el mio me queda mas original  
4_nunca me agarre a nadie  
5_...¿y?  
6_en la serie me re inchas los huevos! (es verdd yo lo vi)  
7_no critico ni siquiera hablo  
8_se me murio mi mama, me tuve que mudar a la casa d emi abuelo q me entrana las 24hs al dia y dan me mordia de chico ¿maricon?  
9_no estoy como tercer jygador primero estaba en el 1 despues baje al 6 por no jugar y levante al 2 toma  
10_soy mejor jugador que dan y te paso a vos 10 veces mas al final de la serie quedas 6 y yo 2

shun: ahora 10 rasones por que sos tan insoportable y estas de mas en el programa: 1_en el primer capitulo le das un beso a la camarita de la compu como si estuvieses besando a dan...(es verdad)  
2_para tirar el bakugan levantas tanto la pierna q se te ve todo  
3_sos canosa  
4_pensas que dan gusta de vos mientras que piensa que sos insoportable  
5_si no te ayudo perdes la batalla (en un capitulo pasa)  
6_tu novio te engaña y no te das cuenta  
7_ tuviste mas operaciones que michael jackson  
8_haces poses no aptas para todo publico en un programa para niños (bakugan)  
9_sos inutil por eso no jugas bakugan en la segunda y tercer temporada, yo en cambio si  
10_tu bakugan no puede ni mover los codos y es mas lento que tu cerebro

runo: jajajajajajajjaajaj toma julie TOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

julie: snif snif asi quedamos ninja mal criado!

Shun: como quieras

**Continuara…**

**Oh OMG nunca lo vi a shun asi! El próximo capitulo es el final! Jaja aleluya! **


	11. Chapter 11

yo: bueeee ya nos vamos llendooo

fabia: espera esperaa espera

todos: que pasa?

Fabia: mujjajajja

Runo/shun: OYE NO NOS COPIES EL MUAJJAJAA!

Yo: porque siento que algo malo esta pasando

(trueno y musica de fondo terrorifica)

Fabia: muajja

Yo: de que te reis vieja cachufleta?

Alice: AJAJAJAJAJJA VIEJA CACHUFLETA! AJAJAJAJA

Yo: (mirada extraña y con un poco de miedo hacia alice)

Alice: jaja…no entendi…

Yo: -_-

Fabia: me voy a llevar conmigo a tres personas al santuario de tortura! (chan chan chaaan) a ver bien saben quien es la primera (mirada asesina hacia alice)

Alice: ¿julie tal vez?

Fabia: -_- NO ¡ la primera sos vos! La segunda carla…

Yo: HEY! Que te hise?

Fabia: (mirada de "vos me estas tomando para la joda?")

Yo: pero si yo no…

Fabia: (mirada de "vos me estas tomando para la joda?")

Yo: vos te cagaste sola…

Fabia: (mirada de "vos me estas tomando para la joda?")

Yo: bueno bueno bueno esta bien! Si te hise muchas cosas…¿ya estas conforme?

Fabia: aja…aver quien puede ser el tercero

Klaus: objeción!

Todos: ¿?

Alice: klaus no te habias ido?

Klaus: si pero volvi por una inesperada historia…

**Flashback**

Camine fuera de la casita pedorra para ir en mi porsche con mi edward…camine bajo la lluvia pensando "¿desde cuando que llueve?"

-ñam ñam ñam-gotitas de lluvia eran lo mas rico-ñam ñam ñam…-segui asi hasta legar al auto donde mi edward me esperaba con el cinturón puesto

Iba por la carretera con la radio a todo volumen con mi huevito edward…

Klaus: you cant make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind

Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time

Un Segundo! Pense ¿estoy dejando a alice con una loca maniática que gusta de shun?

**Fin de flashback**

Alice: y?…

Klaus: compre esta casita se donde esta todo tengo un mapa y tengo derecho a elegir la tercer vitima

Shun se adelanto y se puso al lado de carla y de alice

Klaus: buen chico! Adivinaste! suerte chicos

Fabia: bueno te torturare por gustar de alice

Shun: YO NO…

Yo: ya ya lo sabemos todos

Shun: T_T tan obvio soy?

Los tres chicos entraron por la puerta

Mientras tanto con los otros…

Runo: buaaaaa buaaaaa buaaaaa

Dan: runo runo que te pasa?

Runo: snif snif no podreee

Dan: que no podras?

Runo: es demasiado duro decirlo

Dan: solo dilo!

Runo: yo te

Julie: te ama te ama eso es eso es! Al fin alguna confecion es que el terco de shun no hace nada!

Runo: ejem prosigo antes de ser interrumpida ejem yo te necesito para que escribas por mi en mi notebook!

Dan: ¿por?

Runo: me quebre los dedos!

Dan: eso no es nada!

Runo: como que no es nada?

Dan: mi archienemiga, la nutricionista quiere que haga dieta bueno a ver algo sano tengo que comer : 1 kilo de grasa de cerdo(tosino) , em tres postres serenitos, 1 kilo de asado

y mas…

Marucho: eee .Dan esas no son comidas bajo en grasas

Dan: para mi si! o que queres la nutricionista me dijo que coma todo ser, de en vez de un postre jiMmy, un postre ser de en vez de una salchicha vienissima una salchicha ser , en vez de una hamburguesa patty una hamburguesa ser

de en vez de una banana no se otra fruta

no se que espera que me coma hasta una banana ser

klaus: no saben que es el dolor! (entre sollozos)

todos: ¿?

Klaus: aquí va otra inesperada historia…

**Flashback**

sali de aquí después de la confeccion de que yo compre la pequeña casa, camine al auto, tome agua de lluvia, cante justin bieber y pare en una granja para visitar no se por que…

cuando baje del auto…

klaus: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Habia un huevo roto en el piso, aplastado no podia ver! No podia ver!

me meti a dentro de un gallinero a sentarme en una alfombrita mullidita echa de paja, hasta que senti algo redondo que me pinchaba mi traserito millonario

klaus: OH MI PRIMER HUEVO HUMANO! voy a cuidarte como a mi hijo

y pensaar que yo lo pusee

edward estaria orgulloso de mi

**fin de flashback**

Marucho: enserio? a ver ? (kLaus muestra el huevo,)

Klaus: la llame anacleta

marucho: queres que te enseñe una cancion para que puedas cantarle para que rompa mas rapido? y duerma facil?

Klaus: si por favoor su silencio me aturde, no se que hacer para callarlo!

Marucho: Te quiero yo y tu a mi nuestra familia es lo mejor

Klaus: perdon ? nuestra? entendi bien? me estas tratando de gay?

Marucho: ¿?

Klaus: isis pone esa cara nomas, pero a mi se me abrio el agujero del culo para empollar este huevo y mira vos te venis a hacer el galan, mi esposo , mi familia? vos pusiste un huevoo? noo Solo contribuis con guita para mantenerlo!

Maruchoo: pero calmantee, miraa te canto una cancion relajante

Klaus: si por favor

Marucho: barnie es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente cuando se hace grande es realmente sorprendente!

Klaus: vos ves barnie?

Marucho: si soy su fan numero 1

Klaus: mentiiraa yo soy su fan nmumero 1 no ves que ni te sabes la cancion?

Marucho: como que no ! te la acabo de cantaarr tontoo!

Klaus: no es asii, SUPER FAN (sarcasmo)

Marucho: y como es? a ver genius?

Klaus: barnie es un dinosaurio que vive bajo el puente fuma marihuana y se come a la gente

Marucho: taaraadooo esa es la version adaptada por los tarados adolesentes que no tienen ese hermoso respeto por Barney

Klaus: te digo que es asi!

marucho: miraa vamos a verlo (prenden la television, Klaus empollando su huevo en la silla, aparece lazytown)

Klaus: hay no! el puto de sportacus viene al rescate!

Marucho: Bienvenidos a lazy town es para que lo pases muuy bieen, juntos bienvenidos a lazy town! es para que lo pases muuy bien

Klauuus: haaay yo quiero el bigote de sportacus

mira yo puedo hacer eso!

(trata de hacer las piruetas sportacus y le pega una patada al huevo)

MARUCHO: muuy bien, bailando con sportacus, PEGUELE UNA PATADA AL HUEVO

Klauus: no es divertiido o no mi huevoo 

Marucho: y si empollas otro ?

Klaus: no me duele mi culengue

se levanta y aparece otro huevo

klaus: Hay empolle otro! te llamare Anacleto!

EN EL "SALON DE TORTURA" DE FABIA…

Fabia: bien bien bien que tenemos aquí…

Shun: grr

Yo: grr

Alice: grr

Fabia con un salto agil, se avalanzo sobre carla con una cara de loca desquiciada, arrebatandome el teclado en un solo movimiento tambien desquiciado, y saltando desquiciadamente con el teclado

Fabia: muajajajaja tengo el poder!

Yo/shun/alice: NOOOO!

Fabia: ahora podre escribir lo que quiera

_…._

Yo: shun eeh…que tienes ahí?

Shun: donde?

Yo: en el pelo…

Shun: que le paso a mi cabelleraa de propaganda pantene ¡!

Fabia: jajajajaj le salio una cana!

Shun: QUE? Nooooooooooooooo!

_…._

Shun: ahora tendre que suicidarme…

Alice: Nooo por que?

Shun: snif snif por que tengo una cana

Alice: noo! Torurame a mi fabia no a el!

Fabia: ya casi viene esa parte

Yo/alice: ¿?

Shun trajo arrastrando el barril de "desechos toxicos" y como es agua agarro un cargador de la mesa, el se metio al agua, enchufo el cargador y mojo la puntita ocacionando un chispa que corto la luz y el quedando como una tostada machucada

Alice: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Shun: se fue la cana?

Alice: si snif snif

Shun: entonces por que estas triste?

Shun salto del barril, y camino derecho caminando hacia una supuesta alice, ya que fue una pared y se revento la jeta contra ella

Shun: auch…

Alice: snif snif era tan joven era tan joven que hare ahora sin el?

Shun: eh…alice..estoy vivo solo fue un golpe

Alice: nononooonnon esta muerto ya no se puede ir para atrás

Shun: grr ALICE ESTOY VIVO!

Alice: NO VOS NO TARADO! ESE ERA MI CARGADOR!

Yo: uuuuuuhh

Shun: estoy frito

Alice: TE VOY A MATAR MALDITO NINJA DE POR QUERIA POR QUE NO AGARRASTE EL CARGADOR DE FABIA QUE ESTABA AL LADO?

Shun: glup

Yo: ooooohhhhhh

Alice: COMO PUDISTE? ENSIMA NI TE SUICIDASTE APENAS QUE TE DEJO UN POCO NEGRO LOS DEDOS!

Shun: glup si por dedos quieres decir todo el cuerpo….

Yo: aaaaaaaaahhh

Shun: deja de sorprenderte por todo!

Yo: sorry men…

Alice: che gordis y fabia?

Yo: aca ta! Pasame el bate shun!

_!_

Yo: creo que ya la noquee ahora deme el teclado

_…._

En fin la "cana" de shun era un poco de corrector en el pelo, el cargador era igual que el de fabia asi que alice se llevo ese y le sirvio, y shun dejo de estar tostado

Shun: gracias…

Alice: siiiiiiiii!

Yo: pero lo puedo borrar en cualquier momento…

Alice/shun: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yo: lo borro a menos que…

en ese momento entro julie captando con su sensor de lo que iba a decir

yo: si besas a alice

shun: que? Ni loco

alice: puuf pero que decis?

Dan: cagon shun no se anima shun no se anima shun no se anima

Bueno la bocaza de julie ya hizo que todos se enteraran estabamos en el pequeño cuarto todos juntos

Dan: ja no te animas

Klaus/fabia: iiiuufff

Dan: popopopopopoop gallina popopopopopop

Klaus/fabia: iiiiuuuuff

Shun: grr

Shun camino hacia alice y la agarro y la beso mientras todos estabamos :O

Yo/julie: 

Klaus/fabia: T_T

_Pum!_

Shun: eh alice?

Alice: X_X

Shun: alice?

Alice: X_X

Yo/julie: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII VAMOS CARJOOO LO LOGRAMOSSS!

Klaus/fabia: T_T

Shun: alice por que estas durmiendo en el piso?

Alice: X_X

Shun: me estas preocupando…

Alice: X_X

Shun: no creo que vuelva a reaccionar o no chicos…¿chicos?

todos (exepto julie y carla): :O

shun: ¿estan bien?

Todos: :O

Shun: T_T nadie esta despierto…exepto esas dos boludas que dan saltitos por todos lado…

Yo/julie: OTRO MAS Y NO JODEMOS MAS OTRO MAS Y NO JODEMOS MAS!

Shun: no!

Yo/julie: (cara de cachorrito) vamos! para despertarla

Shun: ah quieren que la despierte?

Yo/julie: SI!

Shun se fue por la puerta y entro de nuevo con un balde lleno de agua que le revalzaba

Yo/julie: QUE¿? NOOOOOOOOOOO

_Splash!_

Alice: que paso gordis?

Shun: te bese

Alice: X_X

Shun: alice?

Alice: X_X

Shun: T_T

Dan: aaaaaahhhh quede con un trauma

Yo: bueno ahora ya nos vamos

Dan: T_T

Yo: pero igual voy a volver a hacer otro fic si… no se con que quemar el tiempo

Marcuho: sii mas aventuras!

Yo: en realidad va a ser uno serio

Dan: ok

Marucho: oka como quieras

Runo: claro

Julie: sin problemas

Klaus: grr

Fabia: grr

Alice/shun: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Todos: ¿Por qué son los unicos que se niegan?

Shun/alice: YA SABEMOS QUE VA A PASAR!

Yo: jiji….

Shun/alice: nooo dinos que no es verdar

Yo: sorry es verdad

Shun/alice: T_T no! te lo suplicamos!

Klaus: porfaaa!

Fabia: se que me odias pero no me hagas esto

Yo: sorry pero tengo uno en mente y los protagonistas son alice y shun…ja!

Alice: ya me lo venia llegar

Shun: yo igual

Yo: bueno chau nos vamos fuera fueraa

Shun: snif snif adios deséenme suerte!

**Fin…**

** lo termine ¡! Increíble! Impresionante!**

**Shun: -_- no empieses el otro**

**Yo: muajjajajaj**


End file.
